Cyber-Lebrity
Cyber-Lebrity is the second episode in season six of . Synopsis An Internet celebrity's boyfriend is killed with a bow and arrow. During the case, Horatio becomes a "cyber-lebrity" himself, which puts his life in danger. Plot Reluctant teenage "cyber-lebrity" Candice Walker, who has been under the microscope since a picture of her appeared on the internet , is horrified to witness her boyfriend, Luke Selyan, fatally shot with an arrow at her swim meet. Horatio calls Ryan Wolfe and asks him to act as Candice's personal bodyguard, while Calleigh confiscates the archery team's bows from Robert Whitten, Candice's coach, noticing that the man has quite a few pictures of Candice up on his wall. While the mass's continue to follow Candice's every move, lab tech Sam Barrish and Delko discover photos of Candice taken up close, and Alexx finds a camera in Luke's glasses. A blogger confesses to planting the camera and a transmitter, but he denies being anywhere near the pool when Luke was murdered. Horatio finds himself pulled into the Candice controversy when web pages start linking to him--and mention a Grand Jury case he was involved in. Stetler urges Horatio accept police protection, but he declines. When the tires of Horatio's Hummer are slashed, he brings in Damen Argento, the son of the man the grand jury put away five years ago, with Horatio's help. Damen blames Horatio for his father's death, but Horatio has nothing concrete to hold him on. He lets him go, with a stern warning. Alexx discovers lipstick behind Luke's ear, and footage from the camera in Luke's glasses leads the CSIs to Miranda Harton, a flirtatious fellow student who was convinced Luke was only staying with Candice because of her notoriety. Delko notes that it's a convincing motive for murder. Calleigh finds Coach Witten's DNA on the trigger of the bow that killed Luke, but he denies doing anything that would hurt Candice. After a promotional photo shoot Candice's mother set up, a man dressed in black attacks Candice and Ryan but escapes. Ryan scratches the man, and Natalia runs his DNA and discovers that it was none other than Candice's father who attacked the pair. Horatio talks to the man, who admits he did it because he feared for Candice's safety and didn't want her doing promotional events that put her in the public eye--and in danger. After Sam shows Horatio a web page declaring: "Horatio Caine Dies Today," Horatio drives his Hummer to a pier and leaves it--with a gun inside--and tells Sam to post the location on the internet. Calleigh is able to figure out the height and weight of the person who shot the bow, leading the CSIs to Miranda. Footage from the camera from Luke's sunglasses reveals her getting the key to the room where the bows were stored from Coach Witten. Miranda fesses up: she was aiming for Candice, not Luke, but when Candice didn't dive into the water, her arrow struck Luke instead. Horatio waits on the pier for his would-be killer and isn't shocked to discover it's Damen Argento. Damen has taken the gun from the Hummer and aims it at Horatio. Horatio gives him a chance to stand down, but Damen aims the gun at Horatio and fires...blanks. Horatio raises his own gun and arrests Damen. Back at the station, a new "cyber-lebrity" is born as Miranda is led out of the police station, and Candice sighs in relief as her stint in the public eye ends. Coach Witten is also arrested for statutory rape for his relationship with Miranda. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva La Rue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast *David Lee Smith as Rick Stetler * Jessica Szohr as Samantha Barrish * Jessy Schram as Candace Walker * Nolan North as Ken Walker * Andrea Robinson as Meg Walker * Michael Hamilton as Luke Selyan * Brianne Davis as Miranda Harton * Brian Krause as Robert Whitten * Vince Vieluf as Gil Callem * Hannah Marks as Amanda * Roy Oraschin as Photographer * Brandon Hirsch as Barista * Najla Bashirah as Fan Girl * John Burke as On-Scene Reporter * Justin Baldoni as Damen Argento See Also 603